The Day Things Just Fell into Place.
by Monoply5
Summary: R/T Short first chapter. On last day of school.
1. Pretty (and informative) in Pink

This takes place the last day of school. Dean never came to Chilton but the whole ticket "fiasco" did happen. I'm changing the dialogue.  
This is a bit out of character.  
  
"Tristan I wouldn't go with you if you offered me all the coffee in Columbia," she said half joking.  
  
"How about a life time supply, for you and your mother!" He said with his trademark smirk.   
  
"YOU aren't even that rich!" She said now enjoying there little banter.   
  
"Fine but I will always remember this when were married Mary," he called while walking away.  
  
"Never surrender, never give up," Rory said in her best British accent. Not noticing Tristan slipped a note in her backpack along with the tickets.   
  
Rory made her way to the library where she was supposed to wait for Lorelei. Her mother and she would be going straight to the grandparents for an "early supper" as Emily had put it. She took out her books and saw a pretty little pink envelope with a heart sticker and a plain white envelope. 'What?' she thought. She opened the pretty one first.  
  
Dear Rory:  
If you are reading this I wasn't successful. You don't love me the way I love you and I understand. But tonight wasn't about love it was about having fun with my one friend who could see through the mask...through the game. Please take the tickets as a toast of sorts. Toasts to you being blind to my love but not to my true self. Use the tickets.   
I love you Rory. Tristan xxxooo  
  
She opened the envelope there were 3 tickets to PJ Harvey. '3 tickets?' She thought. There was another note that simply read:  
I was going to invite your mother or your friends Lane to come along with us... use the tickets. Please.  
  
She called her moms cell and told her the story she told her to call her grandmother and tell her they had "engagements" with a Du Grey. Get Rory some "suitable" concert clothes and meet her at a coffee shop down the street from Chilton as soon as possible.   
  
Continue? I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore but I will stop when Chad goes to DC. I might revise this so it makes a tad more sense but this is for fun.   



	2. My mother, the realization, and Harold t...

I haven't updated in I don't know a long time! But since I heard Chad was going to make a guest appearance I just felt compelled.   
  
Lorelei came running into the coffee shop out of breath, she found Rory, sat down and started.   
  
" Well since I was going I had to buy something cute. So I went to Abercrombie and Fitch and fond this adorable shirt and jeans that would look great on you and realized I should go ruin your time because your mother was there! So you should go by yourself." She said without even taking a breath." Oh can I have that coffee?" She added.   
  
"Mom are you sure?" Rory respond while handing her mom the cup of coffee she had bought for her.   
  
"Duh, I'm sure!" she said in between sips. "Go! And take the Jeep" and she threw her the keys.   
  
"Thanks." Rory called over her shoulder. 'Oh my G-d I'm going on a date with Tristan Du Grey' she looked at her watch. 'I hope'   
  
She took out her cell and dialed the number she had memorized for their project earlier that year, the one after the...kiss. She thought about it often and every time she did she smiled. But at the time she was to hung up on Dean. Stupid her how could she not see Tristan. I mean sure she saw Tristan but she didn't SEE him for what her was... was total hottie who...loved her.   
  
"Hello? Du Grey residence." The person on the phone answered.   
  
"Yes, hello is Tristan in please."   
  
"Yes, one moment please. Hold while I put you through."   
  
'G-d I wonder what He's thinking right now?'   
  
'G-d I wonder what She's thinking right now?' thought Tristan while sitting in his room.   
  
He was bored. Not that he could find something to do but he was waiting thinking maybe, just maybe, she would change her mind and call him to profess her love that she had been keeping from him.   
  
'Yeah right Du Grey! Oh my G-d the phone'   
  
"Yes Harold who is it?" He asked the butler.   
  
"Your next victim." Harold said back to him. Harold had been with the family for years and knew what kind of boy Tristan was.   
"Thanks Harold." Beep. He switched lines expecting it to be some airhead he hah given his number to. He didn't really think it was...her.   
  
"Um, yeah hello Tristan this is Rory. I really want to apologize for today. I was mean. No you were mean but I was mean back. I honestly think I was mean because I like you. I don't know maybe love but I can't tell if we don't go on a date. I want to go on a date. Maybe tonight. Maybe to a P.J. Harvey concert. Not that I have tickets. Oops I do never mind do you want to go? I Really want to go with you because I really like and I hope you still like me. Please."   
  
"Rory?" he asked rather dumbfounded that his dream was coming true exactly how he's planned it.   
  
"Yeah?" She said sort of embarrassed by the way she had acted.   
  
"I would love to be your date tonight."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. But I have a better idea!"   
  
  
That's all for now. Do they go to the P.J Harvey concert? Is Dean there? So they not go? Do they see Paris? Do they join a biker gang and change their names to Sue and Bob? I don't know I want ideas I am totally uninspired. And I didn't proof this so if there are mistakes just write them when you review and I'll change them thanks!


	3. An idea from me(the author) and Tristan ...

O.K. I am absolutely sick and tired of this story, of writing in general. I am a dedicated reader but writing is tedious and boring. Does any one want this story? That sounds funny but you can continue it. You really don't have to even ask. Four people could do a different continuation. Just tell me as a review. Like yeah I'm gonna continue your story it's going to be called......... O.K. thanks I want to read some. Please someone do it?  
  
Please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please.   
  
  
  
Please.   
  
  
Faithfully yours,   
Monoply5  
  
P.S. Please don't report me...Please!!!   
P.P.S I'll start the story again....  
  
Tristan comes running into the coffee shop to see Rory talking to some lady he assumed was her mother.   
"Well hello there ladies, Ms. Gilmore...Rory. I hate to ruin this girl talk session but me and Rory have somewhere to go that...well begins in about an hour and although i do have a sports car there are speed limits and so on so off we go!"  
"Babble much Bible Boy" said Rory giving him a rather odd look.   
"Well, it could be the two beautiful ladies sitting before me!" Tristan replied with his trademark smirk.   
"Break it up you two, it's Lorelia, Tristan. And if biblical names are your thing i'm more of a Mary Magdelene!" Lorelia said, also with a smirk.   
"Wow! You to are nothing alike" Tristan stated.   
"No, but we are the same." Rory said. Making Tristan give her a quizical look and Lorelia laugh.   
"There is a little Gilmore in her, isn't there" Lorelia said laughing. "Bye you two, oh by the way...where in the world are you two hoodlums going?"  
"You know around, it's a suprise." Remarked Tristan.  
"May I use the tickets then" begged Lorelia.   
"I wounldn't have it any other way." charmed Tristan.   
" Oh you to I want no doing of anything I did when i was 16 that leaves you two to talking and sharing deep personal moments...Okeydokey!"  
"Bye mom love you" Rory said laughing at the exchange that just took place.  
  
  
  
  
There I'm out... For good. Unless reeally none of you want to continue my story. 


End file.
